


Если бы

by Serene_Moon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Moon/pseuds/Serene_Moon
Summary: Время не лечит. Оно лишь заглушает боль и оставляет призрачную надежду на еще один шанс. Вот только вместе с шансом нужны правильные слова, способные заставить человека простить и вернуться.





	Если бы

**Author's Note:**

> Guns n" Roses – Sex, Drags and Rock'N'Roll  
> https://pp.vk.me/c637130/v637130776/2f2d5/f3WmLDxzivs.jpg
> 
> Спасибо бете ShadaLu

Рик изменился.  
  
Неудивительно, ведь прошло больше десяти лет с момента, когда он видел его последний раз. За день до того, как Рик сообщил ему, что женится. За день до того, как он разрушил все, что у них было и могло бы быть.  
  
_— Прости, но я же тебе сказал, что между нами ничего серьезного. Я не виноват, что для тебя это больше, чем секс. Никаких соплей. Ты же согласился._  
  
А он поспешно натягивал штаны и чувствовал себя использованным.  
  
— Если тебе нужно будет перепихнуться, дай знать. Я не против.  
  
Дэрил старается не светиться. Пьет горячий кофе быстрыми глотками, украдкой поглядывая в сторону бара, где ссутулившись на высоком стуле, напивается Рик Граймс. Нет еще и двенадцати часов дня. И он не успевает выпить и половину чашки кофе, а Рик быстрым движением опрокидывает в рот уже три шота и делает бармену знак «повторить».  
  
От того парня, которым Дэрил помнит его, мало что осталось. Даже в тусклом свете, падающем из окна, Дэрил замечает на нем знавшую лучшие дни рубашку и линялые джинсы. Давно не стриженые волосы вьются по шее, и он не к месту думает, что Рику так тоже хорошо.  
  
_— Эй, Дэрил, — сказал Рик, поймав его у двери, — я никогда бы не стал открыто жить с парнем._  
  
— А я бы стал.  
  
Дэрил допивает кофе и, расплатившись, быстро выходит из бара. Угораздило же его зайти поесть именно в этот бар. Будь его воля, он не показался бы в Атланте еще столько же. Но у Мэрла проблемы, и надо помочь.  
  
Дэрил надевает шлем и садится на байк. Он не оглядывается. Даже хорошо, что они не «встретились». Да и вряд ли Рик сейчас узнал бы в нем того парня, которого трахал все лето с условием «никаких соплей».  
  
Мэрл ожидаемо пьян. В их маленькой квартирке в пригороде ничего не изменилось. Накурено и грязно. Дэрил морщится. Он отвык. И сейчас, увидев лучшую жизнь, понимает, что чувствовал Рик, когда приезжал к нему. Конечно, будь он сам на месте Рика, тоже бы не стал связываться с таким ничтожеством. Все это режет по сердцу.  
  
— Смотрю, дела у тебя идут охуенно, брат, — тянет Мэрл, даже не встав с дивана. Курит и кривит рот. — Шмотки… Байк… Бабло. Вижу, твой кобель… Как его там? Филипп. Приглядывает за тобой. Сука ты ему под стать теперь.  
  
Дэрил молчит, зная, что ответ брату не нужен. Мэрл знает, где он работает, и сколько зарабатывает, тоже в курсе. Пока не подсел на колеса, его самого терпели в элитной мастерской. Мэрл поэтому и позвонил.  
  
А насчет кобеля… нахуй пусть идет. Он не обязан отчитываться, с кем спит. Этот кобель вытащил его из дерьма, между прочим, и брат знает об этом. Дэрил «этому кобелю» по гроб жизни обязан тем, что тот не дал ему сдохнуть в какой-нибудь подворотне, не дал спиться и опуститься на самое дно. Они жили вместе, трахались и прекрасно понимали друг друга, но... чего-то не хватало. И они оба это знали. В конце концов, эта штука с пониманием работала и в этом.  
  
— Байк мой старый. Я его отремонтировал, — отвечает он, и Мэрл фыркает.  
  
— Я слышал. Движок работает отлично. Хоть руки у тебя не из задницы растут.  
  
Дэрил мнется у окна, заставляет себя быть по крайней мере вежливым и остаться переночевать. Мэрла он не видел пару лет.  
  
— Ты… это, может, пива? — вздыхает брат. — У меня тут жратвы нет. Так что закажи себе чего.  
  
— Нет, я поел.  
  
— Останешься, что ли? — хмыкает Мэрл. — Как же ты свою задницу на драное белье положишь? Ты же привык на чистенькой кроватке спать со своим...  
  
— Завтра утром уеду, — перебивает Дэрил, выходя из комнаты на кухню. «Надо было в мотеле переночевать», — запоздало думает он, натыкаясь на горы грязной одноразовой посуды в раковине и на столе.  
  
Дэрил не ждет до утра. Мэрл цепляется, начинает упрекать, и, как раньше, ему прилетает по лицу.  
  
— Ну и съебись в свою жизнь! Педик сраный! — орет Мэрл, пока он сбегает по лестнице, стирая кровь с разбитой губы.  
  
На парковке всего один фонарь, но Дэрил все равно замечает рядом с байком темную фигуру. Он замедляет шаги, сжимая пальцы в кулак, но узнает Рика. Тот поворачивается к нему и даже делает шаг навстречу.  
  
— Ты до сих пор, когда заводишь байк, машинально газуешь два раза с равными промежутками, — говорит Рик, — я не забыл.  
  
От тихого глубокого голоса по спине бежит дрожь. Дэрил сглатывает.  
  
— Отойди от байка.  
  
— Могу я попросить пару минут?  
  
— Не о чем говорить. Меня не интересует твоя жизнь, а все, что нужно, ты уже сказал.  
  
— Я так облажался, Дэрил, — слышит он тихий голос и задерживает дыхание.  
  
Вот и все.  
  
_— Я бы стал жить с тобой открыто, потому что ты мне не безразличен._  
  
— Я люблю Лори. Извини. Байки, секс и скорость — это круто. Но это все не настоящее. Это пройдет у тебя.  
  
У Дэрила внутри все скручивается в комок. Чувства никуда не делись. Эти чертовы чувства, смешанные с обидой и болью, снова скребутся в сердце.  
  
Облажался. Облажался? Сука!  
  
— Съебись на хуй. Иди к своей жене и живи с этим. Мне плевать.  _Это пройдет у тебя._  
  
— Я развелся через месяц после…  
  
— Мне плевать, — повторяет он, — отойди.  
  
Рик отходит в сторону, а он торопливо садится на мотоцикл, снимает его с подножки и понимает, что забыл шлем у брата.  
  
— Черт… — выдыхает и замирает от неожиданности. Рик делает к нему шаг, а он не может его оттолкнуть от себя, удерживая байк одной ногой.   
  
Рик так делал раньше. Сука. Знает же…  
  
Рик хватает одну его руку и заводит за спину, а потом сжимает волосы на затылке и накрывает его губы своими. Жадно и лихорадочно целует.   
  
Забытый поцелуй со вкусом алкоголя взрывается дрожью и жаром по телу. Дэрил отвечает, потому что не может не отвечать. Он целует со злостью, больно прикусывает Рику губы, мстит за все его слова. За все, что пережил. За месяцы алкогольной ямы, за грязный секс со случайными партнерами, за годы душевной боли. И не замечает, как постепенно поцелуй становится другим. Медленным и глубоким. Рик отпускает его руку. Дэрил чувствует, как горячая ладонь ложится ему на шею, и тянет Рика к себе, еще ближе.  
  
Он до сих пор хочет его. До сих пор хочет.  
  
— Дэрил, — шепчет Рик, и он выныривает из омута. Толкает его в грудь.  
  
— Отвали от меня, — переводя дыхание, хрипло говорит Дэрил, стараясь подавить ненужное возбуждение.  
  
— Если есть хоть один шанс…  
  
— Я не вернусь.  
  
Плевать на шлем.  
  
Ветер сушит злые слезы. Охлаждает горящие щеки и губы. Он выжимает из движка всю мощь, пока в голове не начинает звучать песня, с которой все когда-то началось и под которую, по какой-то гребаной иронии, все и закончилось. Теперь все.  
  
_— Рик, ты мне нужен, я не смогу без тебя._  
  
— Не разводи сопли, Дэрил. Ты же мужик, а не баба. Ну все. Отпусти. Мне пора.  
  
«Если бы ты только захотел, Рик, если бы попросил, я бы остался. Если бы я был действительно нужен тебе, ты бы не отпустил меня».


End file.
